


Приключение длинною в жизнь

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Гвендолин, пытающаяся смириться со своей болезнью, и поддерживающая ее Милдред возвращаются в небольшой лесбийский бар, и на этот раз свидание проходит по плану.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Kudos: 18





	Приключение длинною в жизнь

После возвращения из больницы Гвен была непривычно молчаливой. Она наградила возлюбленную нежным поцелуем и легкой улыбкой, после чего быстро ушла на кухню за кофе. Улыбка, впрочем, отдавала фальшью. Милдред умела распознавать ложь, но тут не пригодилось ее мастерство – Гвендолин лгать не любила и не умела. Прошло больше получаса, а она так и сидела за столом с кружкой в руках, пустым взглядом смотря в окно.

Кофе уже давно остыл.

Наседать с вопросами не хотелось, но Милдред нужны были ответы. Гвен, вопреки своей открытой натуре, неохотно говорила о визитах в больницу и прогнозе врачей. Опухоль, медленно поражающая ее тело, быстро отравила разум страхом – с того момента, как та узнала о ее существовании. И, хотя Милдред была уверена, что они найдут выход и ее любимая женщина поправится, эта уверенность никак не хотела передаваться Гвен.

Рэтчед, сделав глубокий вдох, приготовилась начать очередной нелегкий разговор, но Гвендолин успела первой.

\- Через три дня. Они начнут курс химеотерапии через три дня. Может, это поможет мне вылечиться или выиграть немного времени. Никаких конкретных сроков или точных прогнозов, только надежда на лучшее и «возможны некоторые побочные эффекты».

Ладонь Милдред мягко легла на ее пальцы, все еще крепко вцепившиеся в чашку. Гвен наконец посмотрела на возлюбленную, печально ухмыльнувшись.

\- Надеюсь, тебе нравятся женщины с короткими волосами… или без волос вообще.

\- Не говори глупостей, - сказала Милдред, поджав губы. – Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? И не факт, что… - она осеклась. – Это не важно. Давай… поедем куда-нибудь, чтобы развеяться. Выпить парочку коктейлей. Вздохнуть свободнее.

Гвендолин взяла руку любимой женщины в свою, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Что ж… от тебя это предложение звучит заманчиво. Но чур место выбираешь ты, дорогая, - игриво добавила она, поцеловав ладонь Милдред.

Неожиданно для самой себя Рэтчед поняла, что в голове ее пусто: в ресторан у моря они заглядывали постоянно, а парочка других кафе, известных ей, мало подходят для романтического ужина. Все это время в Люсии она отыгрывала роль сестры милосердия в стенах лечебницы, почти не обращая внимания на лежащий за ее стенами город. Молчаливая пауза начала затягиваться. 

Но тут Милдред просияла, вспомнив об их небольшом приключении. Оно оборвалось на середине из-за нее, ее ужаса перед непростой правдой – она из тех женщин, что предпочитают компанию других женщин.

\- Как насчет небольшого бара? Того, в котором мы с тобой так и не выпили, потому что… ты увидела то, чего я не была готова признать. Теперь я признаю, - сказала она, и пальцы ее легко коснулись бледно-рыжих волос Гвен, - и я никогда не чувствовала себя такой счастливой.

В голубых глазах блеснула радость – однако там же отражалось и сомнение.

\- Милдред, ты уверена? Обстановка… не будет давить на тебя? Окружение из одних женщин, таких как мы…

\- Где еще я смогу пить вино и целовать тебя, не думая о чужих взглядах и злых языках, - шепнула Рэтчед на ухо возлюбленной. 

От соприкосновения горячего дыхания Милдред с кожей Гвен прерывисто выдохнула, слегка вздрогнув.

\- Под тяжестью ваших весомых аргументов, мисс Рэтчед, тяжело устоять, - ответила она, притягивая любимую за подбородок для поцелуя. 

***

По радио заиграл Фрэнк Синатра: Милдред не могла разобрать слов, слыша лишь звук самого голоса и смутно знакомую мелодию. В голове было слишком много мыслей: пальцы то и дело начинали нервно постукивать по рулю. 

Иногда ее саму одолевал страх. Страх как перед смертью, так и перед зияющей впереди пропастью под названием жизнь. Но еще никогда стоя на краю этой бездны она не чувствовала, как ее держат за руку. Мягкое и в то же время яркое чувство, напоминающее пробирающийся в окно свет первых лучей рассветного солнца.

И, почувствовав это однажды, отпускать Гвен она уже не собиралась.

Кажется, музыка убаюкала ее возлюбленную: глаза ее были прикрыты, и бледные ресницы время от времени подрагивали. Гвендолин была вымотана обследованиями, а ведь дальше – еще больше сложностей, боли и борьбы, поэтому она старалась не показывать Милдред, насколько утомительна висящая над ней угроза.

Но Милдред знала это. Как и то, что они со всем справятся – вместе. 

Машина остановилась на том же самом месте – легкое дежавю. Но в этот раз за рулем была Милдред. Она была готова, она знала, что ее ждет внутри, и больше не боялась. Разве что пальцы все еще отбивали ритм уже замолкшего Синатры по коже руля.

Сонно вздохнув, Гвен раскрыла глаза и с улыбкой взглянула на мелькающие впереди цветные огни. Кажется, дремота пошла ей на пользу: она казалась уже не такой измученной, как там, на кухне, с остывшим кофе в руках.

\- Могу я угостить вас коктейлем, мисс Бриггс? – кокетливо спросила Милдред, поправляя свою шляпку.

\- Если позволишь угостить тебя в ответ.

Прежде чем выйти из автомобиля, Гвен легонько сжала ладонь любимой женщины в своей – и этого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы унять дрожь. 

Столик в углу показался Милдред идеальным местом: возможность быть частью общей праздной атмосферы и одновременно остаться наедине. Гвен, явно чувствовавшая себя в баре, словно рыба в воде, заказала им пару коктейлей, и барменша за стойкой довольно ей подмигнула.

\- И часто ты искала себе здесь компанию? – ехидно спросила Милдред, прикуривая сигарету.

\- Конечно нет. – Гвен села рядом с любимой на диван, приобняв одной рукой ее за плечи. – Обычно сюда я прихожу расслабиться, попить пару бокалов вина, не скрывая того, кто я есть. Приключения на одну ночь не стоит искать возле дома, - сказала она, взяв сигарету из пальцев Милдред и сделав глубокую затяжку. – А вот приключения, длинною в жизнь… Даже, если короткую…

Тень печали снова нависла над Гвендолин, но погрузиться в неё она не успела – официантка принесла две Маргариты с задорными зонтиками и парой оливок, вернув ее из пучины страхов и сомнений обратно к алкоголю, к смеху женщин за соседними столиками, к сладковатому сигаретному дыму и к Милдред, положившей голову на ее плечо.

\- Спасибо, дорогая, пока нам больше ничего не нужно, - кивнула Гвендолин официантке, и та удалилась.

\- Мне нужно кое-что, на самом деле, - мурлыкающе протянула Милдред, утыкаясь носом в ее шею. – Чтобы ты рассказала мне больше о своей юности. Мы так много говорим о работе, обо всем этом безумии, об… Эдмунде, - сглотнула Рэтчед, - но не о твоем прошлом. Я хочу услышать больше о том, как Гвендолин Бриггс стала той сильной и удивительной женщиной, которую я знаю сейчас.

Гвен засмеялась и поцеловала её: у поцелуя вкус вишневой помады Милдред, сигаретного дыма и Маргариты. А после начала говорить – и, хотя сначала ей показалось, что рассказывать особо нечего, они успели выпить свои коктейли, заказали еще по одному, и еще, а она все продолжала…

\- … и поэтому, если отмечаешь Рождество с моей матерью, лучше следить за шампанским внимательно, иначе к застолью может ничего не остаться.

\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы с ней познакомимся, - мечтательно сказала Милдред, поглаживая лежащую на ее плече руку возлюбленной.

Внезапно свет стал приглушенным – а музыка зазвучала громче, окутывая небольшой зал. Танцующих заметно прибавилось: совсем молодых и уже зрелых женщин, с короткими стрижками и мудреными прическами, в брюках и в юбках. Милдред не всматривалась в их лица и не испытывала привычной тревоги: обычно каждая ужимка, каждое слово – четкий и обдуманный ход для достижения цели. Но в этот вечер ее единственная цель – сделать Гвендолин хоть чуточку счастливее.

\- Мы должны быть там, со всеми, - с томной улыбкой прошептала Милдред, поставив бокал на столик. – Ты помнишь, мы так и не потанцевали тогда…

Без лишних слов Гвен взяла ее под руку, и вот, они уже кружились в толпе – со всеми, и словно только вдвоем. С ней все открывалось заново: поцелуи, прикосновения, секс и танцы – тоже. У Милдред Рэтчед были отношения, но ни с одним мужчиной она не чувствовала такого спокойствия. Ни один из их одеколонов не опьянял ее так, как тонкий аромат духов Гвендолин, и никого из них ей не хотелось целовать, пока не кончится воздух в легких.

Отдышавшись, она положила голову на родное плечо, продолжая кружить вместе с Гвен в медленном танце.

\- Я… я опять размазала твою помаду, - рассмеялась Милдред, крепче обвивая руками ее талию.

\- Думаю, я уже успела к этому привыкнуть, - выдохнула Гвендолин, мягко коснувшись губами виска любимой женщины.

Обратно домой их везла уже Гвен: выпила она чуть меньше и чувствовала себя куда бодрее, чем днем. Калифорнийский лес сменился городскими дорогами, пребывающими в ночном полусне, но Милдред не обращала на пейзаж за окном внимания. Она молча любовалась легким румянцем на лице возлюбленной и живым блеском в ее глазах.

Это оказалось проще, чем Милдред думала – забывать просчитывать каждый шаг, позволять чужим рукам держать себя и не бояться падения. Испытания только начинаются, для них обеих, но иногда за порогом стоит оставлять всё, даже крадущуюся к двери смерть. И прошлое. Особенно прошлое.

Как только ключ повернулся в дверном замке, Милдред поцеловала Гвен снова, и снова, и не отпускала до самой спальни, чуть не упав на лестнице и потеряв где-то там соскочившую с ноги туфлю.

Прохладные пальцы Милдред скользнули под блузку Гвендолин, и та прерывисто вздохнула.

\- Может, дашь мне хотя бы поблагодарить тебя за этот вечер? 

\- У нас будет еще много таких вечеров, дорогая, - ответила Милдред, расстегивая ремень на ее свободных коричневых брюках. – Это то, какой будет наша с тобой жизнь, и тебе не надо благодарить за каждый из них.

\- Не надо, - сказала Гвен, закусив губу: ее пальцы, тем временем, нашли молнию платья на спине Милдред. – Но это не значит, что я не хочу этого делать.

***

Утром Милдред принесла кофе с тостами для Гвендолин прямо в постель – и та выпила его задолго до того, как он успел остыть.


End file.
